Selenium30V:Supervivencia
by Marsblood17
Summary: Despues de que un terrible virus infectara a casi todo el mundo -menos los cientificos-, 13 amigos se internaron en una camara de prevencion para seguir con vida ¿pero que haran para sobrevivir? ¿haran cosas que nunca imaginaron?
1. Prologo

-S.O.S, ayuda, somos un grupo de sobrevivientes del virus selenium….

-S-Si….y-ya i-iremos e-en c-c-camino –corte por la estática-

-Se ha cortado….

-¿qué haremos ahora?

-No lo sé, pero tendremos que mantenernos en cuarentena amigos…

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-No sé, tal vez indefinidamente….

Yo estoy encerrada en una cámara de cuarentena con mi grupo de 12 amigos, no puedo que creer que este maldito virus este arrasando con todo arriba de nosotros. Espero que podamos durar un poco más hasta que los científicos encuentren una cura.

Si encuentran este diario después de mi muerte no duden en que yo trate de detallar todos los sucesos que vivimos aquí abajo. Todavía tenemos suficientes provisiones, que digo suficientes, tenemos para vivir un millón de años más, pero luego quien sabe lo que pasara con nosotros.

En finito, no tenemos duda de que este virus traerá muertes muy dolorosas pero espero que se resuelva lo más pronto posible. Mientras tanto esto lo dejo como evidencia, y si la vida ya es óptima estaré con vida junto con mis amigos.

Arrivederchi per ahora…

**Hola a todos, ayer estrene otra historia, pero ahora traigo otra, espero que les guste. Saludos :3**


	2. Como paso

**SeleniumV30: Supervivencia**

**Página 1**

**Como paso…**

Hola, me llamo Rei Hino, tengo 24 años y vivo una pesadilla que está sucediendo progresivamente, pero no más estupideces, tengo que contarles como sucedió todo desde el principio, empezando por el día en el que todo cambio:

Siempre tuve un trabajo constante de diseñadora grafica, me mantuve perfecta, salgo con mi "ex" –si ya se no está bien, pero me quiero vengar del daño que me hizo-, tengo a mis amigas/os en el edificio donde resido.

Todo el tiempo llevo la carga pesada por ser directora en jefe de los proyectos, todos me miran diciendo que soy la encargada, y nadie me quiere contradecir.

...O…..

Un lunes me quede en mi casa planificando un par de proyectos para el día consecuente, cuando de pronto…

-Golpes histéricos en la puerta-

-¡YA VOY, YA VOY! –Dije gritando casi cerca del portal-

Cuando abrí Amy se me tiro encima desesperada zamarreándome como nunca… ¿qué demonios le sucedía?

-¡REI TENEMOS QUE IRNOS AL DOMO SUBTERRANEO AHORA! –Se dirigía a mi descontrolada, me estaba volviendo loca-

-Amy, Amy ¡AMY! –Le grite para que se calmara- ¿qué os pasa?

-Vaya –se sorprendió por mi acento- si que has perfeccionado el español ¿Cómo vas con el Italiano?

-Benne, benne…vale ahora ve al punto quieres –volví al comienzo-

-Pues, en el hospital donde trabajo los científicos han creado un virus que aumenta el deseo sexual, pero lo peor es que el frasco que contenía el experimento se ha roto y se genero una pequeña pandemia en la ciudad –termino de hablar y estaba agitada, yo reí y nuevamente ella me miro con seriedad-

-¿Uhm? ¿Por qué me miras así Amy? –me sorprendí por su forma de mirarme-

-Porque es serio Rei, si no nos metemos al domo todos sucumbiríamos al virus, eso implicaría buscar a las personas que siempre nos satisfacen ¿me entiendes? –Yo la mire extrañada, hice una encogida de hombro y la seguí hacia el domo, en donde estaban todos mis amigos-

-Hola Rei ¿Cómo has estado?, supongo que bien ¿verdad? –Serena me interrogaba con esa cara suya, está bien que yo era despistada y a veces no me doy cuenta de las cosas, pero ella sin dudarlo se llevaba el premio-

-Sí, Serena estoy bien, ahora sí que haces preguntas tontas con frecuencia –hice un pequeño siseó con mi boca, pero era mi amiga y yo no podía combatir contra eso, a menos que…-

-Perdón Rei –ahora Darien se dirigía a mí con gesto de disculpa- tú sabes que Serena cuando se despierta no se da ni cuenta donde esta…

-Si no hay problema, a propósito ¿a qué hora llegaste?, porque no te he visto en los pasillos –lo visualice con mi mirada maligna y desafiante que siempre les hago a mis amigos cuando hay algo que no me gusta-

-Jejejeje –lanzaba una risita incomoda delante de los presentes- see, como sea Rei -yo gire mis ojos en forma de como digas-

- Vale, pero después no armes pellas por los problemas que te causa serena ¿eh? – Mencione como advertencia-

-M-m-mrg –alguien interrumpió, para suerte de Darien, la conversación- Pueden prestar atención –era Amy- Voy a poner un video informativo para que sepan como es el virus –coloco el video en el DVD-

En este video se explicaba cómo fue creado el virus SeleniumV30 –así fue llamado-, es supuestamente llamado "el virus del amor" por sus altas concentraciones de las feromonas, te hace perder el sentido del control sexual, hasta se puede pasar 20 días estando pegados sin parar hasta morir por falta de alimentos.

Lo peor era que todos, todos, me refiero a todos hasta mi ex estaba encerrados conmigo, que hice yo para merecer esto, pero ya estaba hecho y aunque me sacara de la cabeza el dolor de mi corazón, el estaba ahí, además podría seguir haciéndolo con quien tenía ganas ¿me entendéis?

Luego de que mi atormentada mente volviera a la realidad, mi cara se fijo en mi ex, un joven de 1.65 m cabello castaño, tez blanca, ojos azules y vos profunda, nunca me hubiera imaginado esta situación de nuevo, ya que no lo había visto desde que viaje a España por 1 año entero, el me fue a visitar a Italia y luego se fue de nuevo a Japón.

-El vino a saludarme- Hola Rei ¿Cómo has estado después de 1 mes de volver?

-Pues –me tarde un poco en contestar, compréndanme me sudaban las manos hasta más no poder- bien, tampoco hice nada extraordinario –le dije mirando el piso- ¿y tú?

-Pues sigo con An y bueno, la verdad no es lo mismo que contigo –me lo dijo susurrándome al oído, y me inmediato me sonroje-, no te pongas así –rio-

- No mi amore –se me escapo una palabra en uno de mis idiomas preferidos, el italiano- Vale, esto ya es extraño –pensando-

El se alejo de mí…

-Oye Rei –me tocaban el hombro-

-¡AY JODER! –Me asuste de tal manera que casi caigo para atrás estando parada-

-Tonta, quieres dejar de hablar español por un momento, jajaja –rio Mina-

-Ay Mina, eres tú –y yo pensé que era un mono parlante me dije yo misma en mi mente como un sarcasmo-, y no, no puedo dejar de hablar español porque ya me acostumbre…

-Bien, bien no te puedo obligar, te entiendo –es mentira no me entendía, yo la conozco a Mina desde la secundaria y sé que no es capaz de entender hasta que a ella le pasa- ¿Y cómo has estado? Hace un montón que no pasas por mi piso –vale, era verdad pero tampoco podía decir que hace mucho que había ido, eso que fui el viernes pasado-

-Mina –le hable con tono reprobador- tu sabes que no es cierto, fui hace 3 días – y ella me miro como diciéndome eres una boba-, bueno perdón Srta Kou jajaja –me descostille de la risa-

-No me llames así, no me gusta, además… –fuimos interrumpidas por Lita-

-oigan chica- Lita apareció sonriente con muffings de vainilla- ¿quieren?

-Claro –dijimos al unisonó –

Yo mientras comía, miraba a Serena tan alegre con Darien, pero en la esquina estaba Seiya, en ese instante supe por su mirada que la quería para él solo, y como siempre ver Haruto en mi vida no era muy bueno, por lo tanto ahora estaba más loca por el que de costumbre. Esto era cuestión de tiempo hasta que mis deseos por mi "ex" volvieran a la luz.

En el domo donde nos encontramos está repleto de cosas indispensables como para sobrevivir un billón de años.

Así que hasta ahora tenemos la posibilidad de vivir la vita a pleno…

**Hola a tutti, estamos acá con el 1º capítulo de Selenium, bueno esto es el diario de Rei en donde detalla sus experiencias mientras el virus se va disipando, va a tener muchas historias de amor vistas desde su perspectiva y algunas contadas por parte de los que están con ella. Espero que lo disfrutéis…Arrivedercci a tutti :D (Ya sé que hablo mucho castellano eh italiano, son mis lenguas predilectas y sanguinas, además de ser Argentina tengo la sangre de ambos países)**


End file.
